Unspoken Words
by biosahar
Summary: DMHP The Yule ball has been set in one week and Harry's relationship with Ginny went down. That's when Harry finds a way to communicate with a mysterious Slytherin through words drawn with flowers...


**-Unspoken Words-**

It was a fine morning at Hogwarts School, the sky was clear and the weather seemed to have recovered from the rough storm that occurred the day before. The landscapes were still distinctly wet and musty which surfaces under the light of the sun gave off a breath-taking view to all the students who, at the sight of the ceased rain, were now hurrying down to the Great Hall to have their breakfast.

Harry, as usual, had one of those rough mornings when he got woken up by his best friend Ron, who seemed to have experienced one of those constant nightmares again. It was becoming a habit since Lavender went back to clinging to Ron. After she noticed things still didn't seem to work out between Ron and Hermione, Lavender thought she might still have a chance, and since then, Ron had been having continuous nightmares about Hermione and Lavender fighting for him which simply made the ginger want to lock himself up in the boy's bathrooms and never again come out.

As soon as they stepped into the Great Hall, Harry let a long tired yawn escape his mouth. He rubbed lazily his eye and adjusted his glasses afterwards. Ron trailed along, tugging on his best friend's cloak and looking right and left as if he was avoiding his greatest enemy. Harry had certainly got enough of Ron's behavior since the start of their eight year but couldn't do anything about it. Hermione refused to help out since her purest enemy, Lavender, came back, which pushed her to spend more time in the library away from the two if it wasn't for Harry insisting for her to spend more time with them.

After the Dark Lord's defeat, Harry thought that finally things would go back to how they were before, of even better, things would change for the best, but who could've thought nothing would change his friends' behavior? Everyone seemed to be the same. The battle and war left no single trace on anyone around him.

Harry felt left behind.

Aside from the world being more peaceful as of now, Hermione was still the same stubborn kind of person, refusing to make the first move, Ron was still the same coward, wondering what Hermione is thinking yet hesitating to confess to her. Lavender came back to being the same glue-girl that trailed around Ron all day long, Neville the same old Herbology-addict, Pansy the same evil girl with her poisonous words, Seamus the same nosy boy and I-won't-let-you-ruin-Gryffindor's-reputation kind of guy and Draco Malfoy-

"Well, well, will you look at that." A familiar voice started. "The Boy-who-lived and the Weasel holding hands, I lived enough to see the most disgusting pair I could ever think of."

A wave of laughs spread all around the Slytherin table.

Harry turned his head towards the source of the voice, noticing the blonde hair of the person he didn't want to see the most right now, Draco Malfoy.

Oh, and what was he thinking again? Yes, Draco Malfoy was the same old bully, asshole, and all-kind-of-bad-words-you'd-throw-to-a-person he had always been. Nothing changed, and that bothered Harry in all kind of ways. He hated having to deal with the same person bullying him every single day, throwing him harsh remarks and having to ignore them over and over again.

"What is it, Potter? Cat got your tongue?" Draco threw him a smirk of victory. "Or the Weasel did?" He added with a disgusted look, before another wave of laughter was heard all over the great hall this time.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Harry growled.

With a simple glare thrown towards the Slytherin, Harry slid his arm from in between Ron's who was still looking around in fear, clinging to the first person he finds after Harry left, which was Seamus and who gave Ron a bothered gaze before Ron rushed to the Gryffindor table, embarrassed.

Harry let out a long sigh, pushing his fork into the piece of meat and playing with it around his plate. He had no appetite, not after having to deal with his worst enemy first thing in the morning.

Soon enough, Hermione showed up, sitting right beside Harry and putting a pile of books she had picked from the Library right next to her.

Harry gave her a weird look.

"Morning Harry, sorry I'm late. I had to get some books from the Library before getting here." She quickly apologized before starting to taste her butter bread.

Harry could clearly see through her lie. Who'd go to the Library first thing after they wake up? Yes, Hermione was a book nerd but Harry's sure she doesn't eat books for breakfast either.

Harry already knew. She purposely came late for breakfast lately and each time it was a different excuse, only to make sure Lavender wasn't around Ron before deciding whether to skip the meal or not.

"Are you going to go on like this everyday, Hermione?" Harry whispered, making sure Ron wasn't hearing. "You've been putting up excuses to skip the meals for two weeks now, it's becoming obvious you're doing this on purpose."

"What are you talking about Harry? Of course not. I always enjoy the smell of the books first thing in the morning. You can call it a fetish of mine." She replied, tracing her hands over the pile of books aside, the same old confident smile on her face.

Harry had to look over the part about her eating books for breakfast.

"Hermione, for Merlin's sake, make up with him. This is really getting out of control!" Harry insisted.

"It's not my problem, Harry. You were there when he couldn't choose between me and her." She replied harshly without even giving Harry a look.

"He was confused about what was going on! You know him, 'Mione! He can be such a child sometimes—"

"Who's a child?" Ron suddenly asked, trying to join the conversation. "What're you guys talking about?"

His eyes lift up to meet Hermione who gave him a disgusted look once she noticed the sauce spilling all over his shirt.

"_Scourgify!_" She mumbled, noticing as all of the sauce got wiped off and Ron's shirt was clean again.

Ron looked down at his shirt, surprised by the sudden disappearance of the sauce.

"Brilliant! Thanks 'Mione!" He looked up with a bright smile before noticing Hermione was looking aside, fighting a small smile from tracing upon her face.

Harry smiled, well this sure looks better than—

"Ron-Ron!" An annoying familiar voice shouter before two arms wrapped around Ron's neck and the whole weight of a female body latched itself around him. "I missed you, honey. How are you today? Did you get enough sleep? Did you eat well? Oh, look at that! You didn't touch your plate!"

Harry's eyes looked at Ron's plate. He was sure he wasn't mistaken when he noticed it was all empty.

"Don't worry my Ron-Ron, I'll feed you." She squeaked happily with her irritating high pitched voice and squeezed between him and Harry.

Harry looked to his side, noticing that Hermione had brought her books to her chest and stood up, leaving the Great hall with irritated hurrying footsteps.

Harry let out a long sigh, Ron stared at him with begging eyes and Harry simply shrugged. "Sorry, Ron."

Harry stood up, feeling bad for having to leave his friend in a situation he hated. But he couldn't do much when Lavender wasn't someone who would even give Harry a look. She hated him obviously and Harry could feel it.

He wanted some calmness, some piece of mind. He wanted some time for himself. Harry missed the feeling of everyone around him getting along. Friendship sure was all he could ever dream of. But once people tried stepping over that line, everything goes bad, and hatred and jealousy starts spreading all around him. He hated that, he hated seeing that when he, who defeated the Dark Lord, can't even get his own friends to get along.

He felt useless.

As he stepped out of the Great Hall, a lively warm voice reached him and Harry's eyes reverted to look behind him, finding no one else other than Ginny.

"Good morning, Harry."

Ginny was a nice friend, a great company, he could never get enough of talking to her, telling her about his worries, his life, everything. But that's all she was. A friend. Nothing more.

Ginny leaned closer and before he could see it coming, Harry's lips collided against hers for a quick kiss. She smiled happily once she pulled back and wrapped an arm around Harry's. "I heard you're going to the library, do you have some work to get done? I could help if you want." She smiled gently.

She was nice, real nice, she was a girl that every guy would dream of, yet she was not a girl Harry would dream of. He just didn't like her that way and it hurt him each time he thought about the day he replied yes to them going out. He regretted it, he regretted it deeply.

"Yes, actually I was—"

"To think you'd have a thing for gingers out of all people. What a lack of taste you've got, Potter." A voice behind them growled.

Harry turned around to face the person he expected.

"Malfoy."

Malfoy had stepped out of the Great Hall with each of Blaise and Pansy on his respective sides.

"Although I don't blame you, Potter. Lack of taste must be running in your blood which matches perfectly with the Muggles-friendly's ugliness." Malfoy added in the most sarcastic tone, Pansy and Blaise couldn't help letting out a chuckle.

"Shut up, Malfoy, or else I'll be dealing with you myself." Harry growled, anger boiling inside him.

"Ooh, I'm startled. The scarhead is threatening me." Malfoy faked a scared posture, making Pansy and Blaise crack up in laughter. He then stepped right in front of Harry, staring slightly down at him. "What're you gonna do, Potter? Hex me? Throw me in Azkaban because I pointed out your lack of taste in women? Pitiful"

More laughter spread through the hall and Ginny stepped ahead, tugging on Harry's cloak as she glared at Malfoy. "How about you go look for a girl yourself before making fun of others? Or is your oh-so great aristocratic Slytherin taste too high that no girl actually likes you? You're the pitiful one for being single for eight years!" Ginny spat angrily before turning her face and pulling Harry along with her, disappearing into the crowd.

All the eyes averted to Malfoy who gritted his teeth in anger, throwing glares at the first years who gave him innocent looks.

"What're you looking at, prats?" He spat before the few Gryffindors ran away in fear.

* * *

"Why did you do that?" Harry suddenly asked out of nowhere as the two Gryffindors were walking the hall down to the Library.

Ginny stopped and turned to face him.

"Did what?" She dryly asked. "Did what it needed to be done? Fought back because I hate when you get humiliated in front of my eyes? Made fun of Malfoy because each time he makes fun of you, you just stand there and stare at him with your mouth shut and let the whole hall laugh at you?" Ginny stated, anger burning into her eyes as a hint of sadness was showing clearly in them.

"Ginny, I…"

"I thought maybe…Maybe if it had me involved you'd show some self-confidence and fight back. Because you love me… Because you care. But it looks like even when your girlfriend is called ugly, you just stand there and do nothing." She spoke those words as her eyes were filled with sadness and anger, she was clearly disappointed and it made Harry feel simply guilty.

"You changed Harry… You changed so much." She looked up into his eyes, tears in the verge of flowing out before she simply turned on her heel and ran away from him.

"Ginny…!" Before his voice could reach her, the young female disappeared into the hallway.

* * *

The nice weather outside wasn't enough to get Harry's mood any better. He gave up on the idea of heading to the Library and rushed out of the castle instead.

He first thought about visiting Hagrid, but then he remembered the man had to teach a class of fourth-years about the rareness of the Unicorns and Unicorn blood that was just as precious and rare as the creature itself. It brought back old memories of those years back when Harry was still young and fresh at Hogwarts. A smile traced his lips as Harry took a sit at the riverside. His back lied against the tree, hiding under his hood from the leaves that were still slightly wet from yesterday's rain, letting out droplets of tingling water fall on the grass.

Harry liked it this way.

He liked it when he was alone, sitting somewhere far from the everyone else, far from any girls whispering who'd be talking first to the Boy-Who-Lived, far from the guys who were growling about their jealousy towards him, wishing they were in Harry's shoes, far from the crowd of reporters that only sought to get their fame through making reports about Harry Potter, the child of the prophecy, the boy who defeated the Dark Lord.

Harry liked it when he was alone.

He had never thought about solitude as a bad thing. His parents died before he could even remember, he was left with relatives that hated him. Solitude was part of his personality, a part of him, and he enjoyed it more than anything else.

A long sigh escaped his lips as he remembered the earlier events of the day.

_You changed Harry… You changed so much._

Ginny's words made Harry's mind go in a journey, thinking what exactly has he done wrong to get such a remark from his supposed-to-be closest person to him.

Only earlier, was he thinking about how his friends haven't changed, how everyone was still the same, it kind of bothered him, it was as if everyone is trying to lie to themselves, to live their lives like a war never happened. It bothered him to no end to think he was the most affected by the war.

But had he changed?

He hadn't noticed, nor did he want to. But didn't it make sense? After all these years, fighting dark forces and finally triumphing over them, who wouldn't change? Of course he changed, Harry did and he wasn't the only one.

But then who else other than him changed?

He didn't know.

He felt lonely for the first time in a long while.

Harry sighed, not failing to notice the great weather around him. The gentleness of the breeze brushing against his cheek, ruffling gently his hair made him feel at ease. The bright blue sky above him seemed pure and clean, reflecting on the surface of the river that appeared unusually calm.

"After a storm, comes the good weather."

Harry chuckled faintly at the words he spoke to himself. His eyes suddenly reverted from the river to gaze at the small shadow sitting under a tree far from him and facing the river ahead.

He wondered who it was.

Harry looked closer but the person seemed to, just like him, have hidden themselves under their hood from the wet droplets of the leaves. The person seemed rather calm as their head was slightly lifted up, fixing the sky above. Harry smiled, somehow amused to find that he wasn't the only one thinking about enjoying this little time outside the castle in such a great weather.

He wasn't alone after all.

Harry wished he had enough courage to stand up and walk to the person, join them under the tree and have a nice talk about life and the nice weather. But Harry knew he wasn't that courageous.

He had enough courage to fight and defeat the Dark Lord, but not enough to talk to a person who was apparently sitting alone under a tree and probably wanting company just like Harry did. How funny.

He sighed, his eyes still resting on the shadow of the person who seemed to have not noticed his presence. His curiosity grew as the person stood up, dusted off their back and walked few steps toward the river. Their slender pale hands were clear from such a distance as they reached out to few flowers that perished under the pressure of water from yesterday's storm.

Harry's eyes widened in slight surprise as the demised flowers blossomed into dazzling beautiful ones. Their petals stretched out, their paleness faded to be replaced by the clearest colors of nature.

_Such gentleness._

The slender fingers moved above the rest of the doomed flowers and they soon received the same treatment as their fellow ones, perking up and expanding and soon, a surface of flowers flourished all over the place, changing the gloominess of perished nature into an alluring glistening scenery.

_Such beauty._

Harry's eyes seemed to refuse to look away, finding himself caught under the delicacy and artistry of the picture before him.

"Wandless magic…" He muttered to himself as he watched silently.

Rarely was it when he got the chance to see someone perform magic without the use of their wand. Certainly, Dumbledore was one of the few who showed him the art of mastering it. Yet it is said, that only those whose souls unite with nature are given such a talent.

His interest towards the person grew, wanting more than ever to know who that person was.

Before he could think of getting an answer, the person turned on their heels and left.

Harry couldn't hesitate, now that the person left, to rush towards the spot where a beautiful carpet of flowers laid and gave it a glance.

The grace of the scenery was even more breath-taking.

Harry leaned over, his fingers brushing the refined petals of the fresh flowers that emitted the most delicious smell, tickling faintly Harry's nose who fought up the urge to sneeze.

It was autumn, yet Harry felt like he was in the middle of spring.

"I wonder if…"

The boy's eyes closed, and words that once Dumbledore spoke to him took surface on his mind, as he recalled the time back when the Headmaster was giving him small lessons about how he could interact with nature. If he could remember, Dumbledore mentioned a peace of mind, a pureness of heart and a hint of loneliness. Those were main criteria to communicate with nature.

And those were also the same feelings the person that previously stood here shared.

Harry's hand moved towards a spot of gloomy flowers, took a deep breath and as he moved his hand gently, let his feelings speak, communicate, interact with every living around him.

The wind that seemed so gentle and almost inexistent was suddenly clearer against Harry's skin. His heartbeats seemed to echo at the tip of his fingers and a rush of warmness flooded out of his body. Then, before he could even notice, Harry opened his eyes to a beautifully blossoming golden flower.

His eyes opened in pure surprise as a wide smile traced upon his lips. He had done it, he succeeded. His first time practicing wandless magic. His first time interacting with nature.

Harry felt complete.

All of Harry's previous worries faded away as he spent the whole afternoon practicing over and over again, and before he could notice, the sun disappeared behind the far cast of mountains leaving up the sky to the moon who gleamed shimmering gentle light all over the landscapes.

And that's when Harry finally stood up in a hurry, rushing out of the place and leaving behind him a small area of half-blooming flowers that seemed to blend gently with the perfect carpet of flowers.

* * *

The Great Hall was as lively as usual. Students of all years and houses were reunited under the same roof. The professors seemed to be all present, which was quite unusual. It wasn't until McGonagall stood up and gave a sign to the whole hall to quiet down when Harry finally understood a speech was going to be given.

Quickly sliding in between the two tables and taking a sit next to his best friends, Harry noticed the strange presence of the person next to him.

It was Hermione. The female was taking a sit at the left side of Harry which was quite unusual at dinner time. Especially that Ron was just at Harry's right side, which meant they were sitting right next to each other if harry didn't butt in. He felt like punching himself for the mistake he had just made.

"Harry, you're late, where were you?" Hermione whispered in a rather scolding manner.

"Sorry, I was outside. The weather was quite nice."

"Seriously Harry? The weather?" Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry chuckled.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"What do you mean what's going on?"

"If you think I won't notice you not attending dinner in the hall for two weeks straight and now you're suddenly here, all warm and good, sitting right next to Ron, then you're seriously insulting my observation skills, 'Mione." Harry showed a small grin.

Hermione gave him a frown followed by a stomp on his foot.

"Ouch!" Harry cried in pain and Hermione quickly shushed him.

"For Merlin's sake, Harry. If you were in the castle two hours ago, you'd understand." She muttered, took a breath then continued. "Headmastress obliged every single student to be summoned at dinner table today, but it looks like you were busy with your secret instead—Now if you could please keep it down for a second." Hermione quickly added as soon as Harry opened his mouth to protest. "The speech is starting!"

Before they could continue their small chat, McGonagall cleared her voice and all the attention was once again dragged towards the Headmastress.

"First of all, I would like to apologize for the sudden last minutes summoning which was supposed to be done a day ago instead. Now, I would like every single one of you to be attentive to the following words I would speak." McGonagall took a deep breath, an unusual smile traced upon her face as she announced.

"I would like to announce the opening of this year's Yule Ball to all students from first to eight year which will take place in the widest, brightest, most beautiful hall in our amazing Castle. I would like to point out that the Yule Ball will become a tradition in every year at Hogwarts as a memorial to the union, force, strength and as well as love that has been shared between all four houses that fought side by side, together for the greatest protection of their dearest school. The following instructions will be given for those of you who ignore the ball's traditions…"

The Headmastress continued her speech as a few waves of Oh's and Ah's roamed around the hall. Giggles and laughs began showing all over the students' faces.

"A Yule ball?" Harry repeated, drifting his gaze back to Hermione who was for some weird reason smiling to herself. "Hermione?"

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, I actually knew about this a day ago."

"Must be good being a prefect" Harry muttered. "And the two of you didn't even bother telling your best friend." His glare went to land on Ron's who shrugged. "Sorry, Mate."

"Who's going to be your date, Harry?" Hermione suddenly asked.

"Who? Of course it's Ginny!" Ron immediately answered as Hermione gave him a frown.

"I didn't ask you, did I, Ronald Weasley?" She muttered.

"Why would you ask Harry something obvious?" Ron responded.

Hermione ignored him immediately and drifted her gaze back towards Harry.

"Harry, are you really going to ask Ginny to accompany you to the ball?" Hermione asked, her eyes piercing Harry's with a gaze as if she could read through him like an open book.

Harry looked aside, hesitating.

"D-Do we really have to attend the ball?"

"Of course! Didn't you hear Professor McGonagall? She said the ball will be part of Hogwarts' traditions. You cannot break a tradition' rules by not attending it now, Harry."

"Quit asking him obvious questions, 'Mione. Of course he'll attend the ball and of course he will stick to the traditions and of course his date would be Ginny!" Ron growled as his gaze went back to fix Hermione.

"I do not recall asking you anything, Ronald Weasley. Now if you could stop being nosy, you'd come out less stupid."

Harry let out a deep sigh, his eyes averting away from his two best friends who kept throwing words at each other. His eyes looked among the Slytherins, noticing that every single one of them was present, including the bully trio of Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Drago Malfoy.

He remembered the earlier day's event with Ginny getting mad at him for not protecting her and his stare turned into a glare as he could feel himself putting all the blame on Malfoy for being the reason of their dispute.

But was he really?

A sigh left Harry's lips as he realized he should be putting the blame on none other than himself. He was the one who started by lying to Ginny, accepted dating her and faking his love for her. It was all his fault, not anyone else's.

Few more instructions had been given to the present students about the date and place of the ball as well as the requirements and importance of the attendance with or without a date, which made Harry sigh in relief.

* * *

The next day was a Sunday and except from having to head –again- to the library in order to finish up his assignments of the week, Harry decided to have a quick run towards the riverside.

On his way down the small hill, Harry could notice few students sitting under a close tree, still far from the spot he had seen the mysterious person at. His feet somehow drifted towards that same place, wondering to himself if his blossoming flowers—more like, half-blossoming but whatever, were still alive.

And that's when his surprise was most unexpected.

His eyes landed on the bouquet of flowers, probably roses that have bloomed right under the three or four small flowers Harry had grew up the day before.

A wide smile traced upon Harry's lips as he understood that this was none other than the mysterious student's act.

"Hm?"

Harry tilted gently his head and stood up, making sure he was facing the river and the tree was right behind him before looking down once more, from the sight of it the roses seemed to have formed letters and at Harry's surprise, he could clearly read

**Not bad**

A grin showed on his lips before he could read the following. The person seemed to have noticed the small half-blooming flowers that Harry made and he for some reason felt ashamed for being bad at it and the person certainly noticed the fact.

Putting aside the Herbology and Alchemy books he had brought from the Library, he took a sit on the grass and his eyes closed, his mind soon swam into another world, his heart followed and his hand waved over a spot with gloomy flowers. He felt somehow connected, not only to nature but to the mysterious person itself. This feeling of communicating through nature without the use of words felt very unique, very special, very… different.

This person is different

Harry's heart gently throbbed to the thought and once his eyelashes parted, his emerald orbits fixed the flowers that blossomed at his fingertips. As green as his eyes, others were purple. They were a few mere than usual, and Harry was happy to the success. Yet something was missing… Something he couldn't explain. Something the mysterious person's flowers tingled with and Harry's flowers didn't.

It was something Harry couldn't describe.

Before he could figure out what the missing thing was, his eyes caught the sight of the pile of books next to him and he quickly jolted up. "Oh sweet Merlin, I almost forgot!" He quickly stood up, picked up the books and rushed back to the castle.

* * *

The Yule ball was supposed to be a week from now, and Harry hadn't yet gave it a thought. From between difficult classes and endless assignments as well as the preparations for the N.E.W.T.s Harry didn't find a single time to spare himself and think about the ball or who to go with.

As he expected, Hermione kept bugging him with endless questions about him and Ginny, suspecting clearly that something was going on.

"Harry, you and Ginny are still fighting, aren't you?" Hermione once said as they both headed out of their Divination class.

"Hermione, this isn't the time to-"

"Harry for god's sake. The ball is for next week, don't tell me you'll be ignoring this and pulling out an excuse for not attending the ball in the end. You heard McGonagall didn't you? You must attend it." Hermione reminded him, squeezing her books closer to her chests as if she was controlling herself from shoving them on Harry's face.

"I know that already." Harry sighed, patting his foot nervously to the ground as he looked aside.

It was a Monday and the next period was free.

One and only thing was in Harry's mind at the moment. Head to the spot by the riverside and see if there was any new message for him in there.

"Harry!"She insisted.

"I'm really serious Hermione." He replied immediately. "You should stop worrying about me and worry about yourself instead. I mean look at you and Ron, you guys have been fighting for almost a month now, don't you think this is going a bit too far?" Harry pointed out. "I'm quite done with having one of you around when the other isn't. It's like you became polar opposites now."

Hermione looked aside, squeezing harder her books to her chest as she swallowed her words.

"I'm sorry… I really do appreciate your help, 'Mione. But I really think you should take care of your own problems first." Harry smiled gently at the girl then gave her hands a squeeze. "I need to go to the Library now. We'll meet at dinner alright?" He simply added before rushing to leave the castle.

* * *

At around the corner of the hall that lead him to the castle's exit, Harry ran into the person he wanted to meet the least at the moment.

"Well, well. Look what we've got here." Malfoy started, his eyes looking right into harry's and Harry noticed the absence of both Blaise and Pansy who were rarely separated from him.

"Step aside, Malfoy. I have no time for you." Harry muttered in anger.

"Why the rush, Potter? Meeting with your ginger girlfriend?" Malfoy spoke, walking closer to Harry. "Oh, my bad. Almost forgot she dumped you for being too much of a coward." Malfoy chuckled.

Harry shot him a glare.

"At least I don't put my bloody nose in matters that don't concern me!" Harry protested, noticing only few people were around, yet eyes were still on them.

"I wouldn't call it being nosy when the rumors are roaming all around Hogwarts." Malfoy smirked widely. "Must be sad being you, Potter."

"Talk about yourself, Malfoy. At least I, got myself a girl while you're still desperately trying to bully me which fails each single time." Harry growled, for the first time, he felt as if he could throw all the hatred and anger on the boy, he would've punched him right in the face if he could.

"Just leave me alone!"

Deciding to calm himself down before anything bad happens, Harry passed Malfoy back and walked away.

"What's wrong with him? Why does he always have to make fun of me?" Harry mumbled in annoyance as he rushed out of the castle.

He hated being made fun of, especially by Malfoy. The git would always find the right words to break him down. He was excelling at the matter when it comes to badmouthing people.

Harry hurried down the small hill, it was the middle of the afternoon when he stepped into his usual spot. The tree beside the riverside.

His eyes caught a new move blooming flowers around that didn't surprise him but rather excited him this time, making him forget about the unwanted meeting he has a while ago as he wondered what the mysterious student could've wrote to him this time.

Harry leaned closer and his eyes caught words among the blossoming flowers, gently showing his own last flowers that were pretty and fully blooming, yet still lacked something.

And right under them he could read.

**Gotten better I see**

His heart fluttered in happiness, which was strange for Harry. Reading a simple message left by a random student could never affect him this way, yet there he is, and it was.

Before he could take a sit and write his answers with flowers, Harry's eyes noticed a small message he neglected right under the first. The flowers for the second one seemed to be of a darker color and so Harry couldn't notice it or read it until he leaned closer and read.

**Lack of gentleness**

His bright smile turned into a small pout yet he nether less chuckled. The person was rather a direct person. Even their words seemed to reflect their personality which had some kind of authority in it. As well as the choice of the colors this time which was a mixture of silver and green which reminded Harry of the Slytherin house colors. And it made sense right away.

"A Slytherin, huh." Harry concluded yet his smile could never leave his face.

The person had answered the question that Harry had been asking himself for the whole day yesterday. Something that the Slytherin had and he didn't.

Gentleness

So this explains it all. This was the reason why Harry's flowers seemed gloomy although they fully blossomed.

This time, Harry knew exactly what flowers he'll be blooming. He has gotten slightly better at opening himself up to the nature, letting his heart decide instead of his mind.

After going through his usual ritual, connecting himself to the nature and exchanging feelings with it, Harry's hand moved along the grass and flowers followed his touch, blooming faster and merrier than usual.

His eyes opened in surprise at his own skills as he noticed he had managed to write few syllables that connected to the word,

**Thanks**

It still wasn't there. It still lacked it. Gentleness. Yes he did manage to write something this time which alone was a success.

With few more tries, Harry managed to write more than he was supposed to. He felt somehow happy he managed to practice a lot more and the latest words he had drawn were slightly closer to the ones the mysterious person blossomed. Right under the 'Thanks' Harry could read,

**Are u Sltherin?** He sighed, noticing the wrong way he wrote it.

**Your flowers** – And then there was a wide gap between the words before they continued. **Are prettier**

Harry felt happy he didn't make any mistake in the second one yet still the gap seemed kind of clear and it ticked him.

Then there were the last words which formed,

**Your fingers**—

"Are beautiful…" And then Harry stopped. He had drawn those two words and had no idea what he was thinking. Was there a way to erase these? Was there a specific spell?

What an idiot. Of course there is a way, to kill those flowers. Harry's embarrassment took over him and before he could notice he stepped gently on the flowers, making sure not to kill them, only making the words less readable.

Harry stood up, sighing in relief as he looked down and noticed that he succeeded on masking the unwanted words without having to toss away the flowers.

His eyes quickly averted up to notice the sun was going down and he quickly managed to stand up and run his way back to the Great hall where he was supposed to meet his friends for dinner.

* * *

The next day Harry rushed down the boys' dormitory hurrying down lazily and almost stumbling on the stairs. He had clumsily put on his tie which looked twisted and before anyone could notice, he slipped out of the castle towards that simple spot.

Harry was so excited to read the Slytherin's message that he had ignored his own growling stomach. Yet once his eyes landed on the new carpet of flowers that now occupied a good side of the river, Harry could read,

**You mean Slytherin? Yes I am**

Harry felt like slapping himself for the mistake he made, but at least he has it right. The person was really a Slytherin. He quickly read the following.

**Yours still lack of gentleness**

He felt a bit offended but the person was only stating the truth after all. Can't they at least thank him for telling him their flowers were pretty? How rude can Slytherins be?

Harry simply laughed it off and before he could manage an answer he noticed few more words.

**What about my fingers?**

Harry froze. His eyes quickly averted further up to where his answer was supposed to be only to notice his last answer which was 'Your fingers" clear enough as the flowers had bloomed back to their original state.

Harry's face flushed as he could only think of one thing. Throw himself in his room and lock himself up for the rest of his life.

But no, Harry thought to himself this was a good chance to tell the person he had once seen them. It'd be simply rude to hide that fact.

Harry leaned over, and after taking a deep breath, assembling his courage he finally managed to make a quick swift and draw few more words.

**Your fingers are beautiful**

His heart throbbed for an unknown reason as he continued.

**Although I couldn't see your face**

**You must be beautiful**

Harry didn't give himself a second chance to reread what he just wrote. His bottom lip trembled from cold and nervousness. His heart throbbed faster as his memory reminded him of that simple gentleness of those long pale fingers that shifted along the carpet of flowers, making them to blossom into alluring pretty ones.

_He couldn't see their face_

_Yet he knew somehow_

_That they were pretty_

Harry quickly turned on his heels and left.

* * *

As soon as Harry arrived to the Great Hall, a familiar voice reached him.

"Step aside, Potter. You're taking up the whole door space. Just how fat can you get?" Malfoy muttered before shoving his shoulder against Harry's before walking his way down the hall Harry came from.

The blonde git seemed in a rush.

Harry's eyes followed the shadow of his purest enemy and he couldn't help but notice his hands. They were pale and slender. How could it be he had never once noticed?

"Pale and slender..." He repeated to himself before his eyes brought back the memory of the mysterious Slytherin. Yet before he could think any further, his eyes noticed the small ring Malfoy was wearing. If he could remember well, the mysterious Slytherin had no rings in their fingers. So after all, it wasn't Malfoy.

Of course it wasn't him. Malfoy and flowers? Harry almost burst out in laughter from just the thought of it. Let alone Malfoy being gentle. It should be a joke.

Leaving that aside, Harry received a glare from the Gryffindor table, only to notice it was Ginny.

Harry took a sit in between his friends just like the usual. Hermione refused to talk to Harry when Ron was talking to him, and it kept going on like this throughout the whole morning meal, making Harry pray for one thing : To leave.

Harry simply dug in the few chicken meat followed by some eggs before gulping the pumpkin juice down his throat and rushing out to his next class.

* * *

The next day Harry headed to the riverside spot, it was already evening. He wondered when exactly does the Slytherin comes around. He was somehow curious to know them, at least their name, or the very least, their gender.

And soon Harry got his answer in the pretty flowers that bloomed right under his.

**Beautiful? I'm not a girl**

Harry felt somehow relieved to know something new about the mysterious Slytherin but at the same time, sad for receiving such an answer after giving the person a clear compliment.

**Getting better with your gentle touch**

**Not bad**

Harry's eyes snapped open at the compliment, or it looked like one but well, he quickly looked back at his latest answer and as mostly unexpected, his flowers seemed more beautiful, prettier, and a lot more sparkling. They had that gentleness that Harry kept missing all along.

Yet he hadn't intended it to be. Was it because of how true his feelings were when he drew those words? He began to understand.

His heart was racing again. And that's when Harry decided, that each word he would draw next with the flowers, they would be spoken right from his heart.

**Even if you're a guy**

**I still think you're beautiful**

**My flowers are prettier thanks to you**

**Are you an eight year?**

Harry wrote those words early in the morning to get an answer in the afternoon.

**Are you hitting on me?**

Harry flushed at the words but read the following.

**I appreciate it**

Harry smiled widely, finally the Slytherin accepted his compliment.

**It's all your work**

Harry simply smiled as his eyes quickly looked down, seeking the answer he was craving to have.

**Yes, are you?**

So he was an eight year. Harry somehow knew, of course since none other than skilled witches and wizards could master such powerful magic and even most of them fail to perform wandless magic.

Harry kind of assumed the Slytherin was an eight year, which shortened by hundreds the possibilities of this Slytherin being someone he knew. It was someone that attended Hogwarts by the time he did, who survived the war and who still joined for the last year just like Harry did.

Harry didn't think twice before writing the words.

**Sorry I didn't mean to!**

**I'm learning from you**

**Yes I'm an eight year as well**

**I'm a Gryffindor**

**Curious?**

The next day was a Thursday and after eating his breakfast Harry rushed to read his answers.

**Not like I mind**

Wait, did he just mention he doesn't mind being hit on?

Harry's face tinted with a faint blush.

**I could tell from your unnecessary roughness and nosy attitude**

Harry sighed, so he was already found out as well.

**I might be**

**If you want me to**

Harry's heart throbbed in excitement. His hands went sweaty as he wondered what questions he should be asking the Slytherin next, now that he seemed to be alright with it.

Before he could form his answer at peace of mind, drops of water started falling off the sky. Harry hesitated, wondering if his answer would be ruined and the Slytherin wouldn't be able to read it. In the end, he decided to leave it until tomorrow.

* * *

It was Friday. One more day before the ball and Harry had not one single time of one single day of this single week gave it a single thought if it wasn't for Hermione bugging him about it at the Gryffindor hall the whole morning.

"Seriously Harry? What did you have in mind all this time that kept you from thinking about this matter even for a mere second?" Hermione shouted as few Gryffindor students looked their way.

Sharing flower texts with an unknown Slytherin that more likely seems to be someone from the same year and that Harry is now somehow attracted to, Harry felt like answering, but ended up keeping silent.

Hermione curled up closer to Harry who was resting on the couch and muttered in a lower voice.

"You don't have a date! How could you show up in the ball without a date?"

"McGonagall mentioned that attendance was important with or without a date. I don't need a date in order to attend the ball, 'Mione." Harry responded.

Hermione frowned.

"For Merlin's sake, Harry! How could you attend a ball without a person to dance with? I'm your friend and I feel real sorry to hear that from you." Hermione gave him a piercing gaze, a sigh escaping her lips.

Harry simply rolled his eyes.

"Are things going that bad with Ginny? Did you guys not make up yet? I noticed she doesn't talk to you anymore. Or …" She suddenly realized as Harry looked aside.

"Wait, don't tell me…" With that said, Hermione stood up and shouted those words for the whole hall to hear.

"You've been ignoring her?!"

"I'm not doing it on purpose!" Harry growled.

"Who's ignoring who?" Luna asked as she leaned softly over the side of the couch.

Harry simply smiled at her. "Hi, Luna."

"Hi, Harry." She answered. "Heard you couldn't find a date for tomorrow's ball."

"I wasn't looking for one in the first place."

"Harry!" Hermione interrupted.

"Hermione!" Harry responded immediately before standing up. "You don't have a bloody date yourself, why don't you take care of that first?" Harry spat those words in a rather annoyed voice before he realized the students were giving them an intense stare. "Sorry…" He mumbled.

Hermione looked down after hearing his words.

"I'm the one who's sorry." She answered. "I'm sorry for not minding my own business." She sighed and held harry's hand. "You're right Harry, I should take care of my own self, I'll … stop being stubborn and tell Ron. And I hope by tomorrow you would've found the date you were looking for." She smiled gently as she gave his hands a gentle warm squeeze.

Harry smiled back at her, nodding gently his head.

His eyes drifted away to look out of the windows, the rain was still falling, harder than ever.

Another day has gone without drawing his flower text.

* * *

Harry was curling up in his bed, the drops of water that collided against the window glass was reminding him that it was still raining outside. A flash ran through the room followed by a loud thunder and more rain fell over the landscapes.

Harry let out a deep sigh, he would close his eyes yet couldn't sleep. His mind was full of it, full of those words he'd exchange with the mysterious student, the person who, unlike many others was not only gentle, but also talented, artistic and different. Very, very different.

Different just like him.

Harry's heart warmed up to the simple thought that such a person existed. He had always thought he was alone. He'd always think he was the only person who'd enjoy those small things in life that other people ignored or never gave them a thought.

He was a Slytherin, yet he had all those qualities in him. How weird and unusual.

Maybe it was time for Harry to see Slytherins differently.

It was all Malfoy's fault for turning Slytherins into annoying little gits that enjoy bullying others and throwing hateful words here and there.

Harry flipped over and laid down on his back, his eyes fixing the ceiling as his mind was still swimming in thought.

Who could it be?

Harry has wondered over and over again yet couldn't come to a conclusion without having Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson come into his mind.

The person wasn't a female, which reduces the list to Zabini and Malfoy.

The hand he had seen was a slender pale hand, Zabini's dark skin would've been clear enough for Harry to notice, which automatically leaves Draco Malfoy as the only suspect.

But then, Malfoy wasn't gentle, Malfoy wasn't artistic, Malfoy wasn't different nor talented.

…Was he?

He must have made a mistake.

Harry couldn't help but let a longer sigh this time, closing his eyes and deciding to simply force himself to sleep.

After all, tomorrow was an important day, and Harry had already thought about the message he would be writing to the Slytherin.

* * *

The next day was Saturday. The day of the ball, and also the day Harry had never felt so angry at the weather like ever before.

The Gryffindor was standing right by the window's side in the hallway. His eyes were staring down at the small spot by the riverside that was almost hard to notice with all the hard rain pouring down and barely flooding the side of the river. By now, Harry knew that all of the messages he had exchanged with the Slytherin were gone. Disappeared like nothing ever happened.

Harry was too concentrated on the landscapes in front of the castle he had forgot completely he was standing in the middle of the hall. If he hadn't received a "Hi, Harry" from a random Ravenclaw girl he had never once met, Harry would've probably spent the rest of the day looking outside the window, waiting for something imaginary to happen, or someone to cast a mighty spell and cease the never ending rain.

Which of course was impossible.

Lifting up his eyes, Harry noticed the silhouette of the blonde Slytherin standing by the window at the other side of the hallway. His eyes seemed to be focusing on the river.

Harry frowned in suspicion, before he stepped his way towards Malfoy, knowing that this wouldn't be as easy as he thought it would be.

To get information out of him.

"Hello, Malfoy." Harry greeted him which was quite unusual.

The blonde boy seemed to be too concentrated on his task to even notice Harry's presence.

"Malfoy!" Harry called in a clearer voice before Malfoy could finally turn his head back to face him.

"Shut your bloody mouth for god's sake, Potter. Can't you see you're being a disrespectful nuisance?" Malfoy shot back with a glare.

Harry could notice a tint of darker gray in his eyes, which made him look slightly different. It was as if Malfoy was worried.

"We need to talk." Harry stated before receiving a shrug.

"Go look for some Mudblood company instead, if you could use your bad sight even for a bit you'd notice I'm busy at the moment." He pierced him with his harsh words before his eyes went back to land on the wet landscape before him.

Harry kept silent for a while. He hated being discriminated by Malfoy of all people. Having him call his closest friends name made him rage to no limit. But Harry has to do it, he had to ask him.

"Have you ever performed Wandless magic?" Harry suddenly asked, receiving a simple glare from the Slytherin who seemed clearly bothered by his presence.

"Do you not listen, Potter? How many times should I be repeating myself for your stupid mind to understand? I am_ busy_."

"You're just looking through the window at some boring rain falling, how do you call that busy?" Harry muttered, annoyed by the boy's behavior.

Malfoy's next glare was enough for Harry to understand he was stepping over the boundaries.

He was expecting a hurtful comment that would make the few students around them laugh but to his greatest surprise, Malfoy answered,

"Wandless magic? I thought only us, Slytherins were smart enough to be mastering such a thing. What does a dirty muddy Gryffindor has to do with it?" Malfoy muttered, facing Harry completely and running his fingers through his blonde hair.

Harry narrowed his eyes. He first thought only few chosen ones had the ability to master wandless magic, but here Malfoy is stating that all Slytherins could perform it. Something didn't seem right.

"Have you ever performed it yourself, Malfoy?" Harry asked, determined to find an answer to his question.

Malfoy's mouth traced shut as his eyes gave Harry a nasty look.

Something was really off.

So Malfoy really did perform—

"No."

Harry's eyes widened.

"No?" He repeated.

"You heard me well, Potter. I said no. Now shove off before I do it myself." He spat at him, bringing out his wand.

Harry took a step back. He didn't see this coming. He thought for a second that Malfoy was him, he was the Slytherin he exchanged messages with. Harry was even prepared to the worst case of telling him he was the Gryffindor himself. But this, this wasn't what Harry had planned.

"Nosy Gryffindors." He muttered underneath his breath before he passed Harry by and headed his way out of the hall.

Harry was caught by surprise at the simple words the Slytherin had spoken.

_I could tell from your unnecessary roughness and nosy attitude_

Was it just Malfoy or all Slytherins thought the same?

Harry was confused. The answeres seemed so close yet now too far.

He decided to drop it for the moment and head back to the dorms.

* * *

Having to deal with Ginny later that evening at the Gryffindor hall, didn't make Harry's mood any better. On the verge of crying, the young female slapped Harry's face in front of many fellow Gryffindors, spat "I hate you" on his face and rushed out of the hall.

Harry rubbed his cheek in slight pain. He didn't regret this at least. When she asked him if he still loved her, he finally faced her and answered with a no. An answer Harry had never thought he would give before.

Was this all thanks to the Slytherin that he became such a straight forward person?

He wondered.

With that idea in mind, another sigh escaped his lips as Harry remembered the storm outside which was equal to no word exchange with his Slytherin and it simply made him gloomier than he already was.

* * *

"Harry!" A familiar voice called as soon as Harry stepped in the great Hall to have his breakfast.

Hermione waved his way as she was sitting next to Seamus. At the other side of the room, Ron was sitting next to Lavender who kept putting food into his mouth, Ron seemed like he was on the verge of throwing up.

Harry's eyebrow rose up in confusion before stepping her way. "Hi, Hermione. Hi Seamus." He greeted each of them before taking a sit by Hermione's side.

"Hi Harry" they both replied.

"What's the meaning of this?" Harry whispered to Hermione, making sure Seamus was busy with his food.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you Harry. Seamus is my date for tonight's ball." She smiled brightly as she showed the boy next to her who lift up his head, his mouth full of food before nodding at Harry.

Harry frowned at Hermione who simply shrugged and stared towards Ron's way.

Harry immediately understood.

"He's really being a huge prat right now." Harry muttered before digging in his food without caring much what it constituted of.

Harry's eyes turned back to travel over the Slytherin table, noticing each of Zabini and Parkinson were present, yet Draco Malfoy was missing.

There were certainly no classes on a Saturday, where could he be?

"Harry. I heard about you and Ginny…I'm really sorry." Hermione spoke suddenly as Harry snapped out of his thought and looked back at her. "How did it happen?" She asked.

"She asked me if I still loved her and my answer was no." Harry simply answered as his eyes looked up at the ceiling. It was still raining.

"What? Harry are you serious?" Hermione turned back to face him completely, a horrified look on her face.

Could Malfoy really be…

It was now or never for Harry to find out if Malfoy was the Slytherin with whom he exchanged messages with throughout this week.

"Harry!"

"Sorry, Hermione. I'll meet you tonight at the ball." Harry quickly said before jumping off from his place and running out towards the castle's exit.

Harry's heartbeats were racing as his feet rushed under the rain, He had forgotten his own cloak and soon enough his hair, clothes and whole body was soaked in water before he could arrive to the riverside.

With a shortened breath, Harry's eyes looked from far at the usual spot, and Harry's expectation suddenly crumbled down as there was no sign of a person.

A long sigh escaped his lips. What exactly was he expecting? His rival and purest enemy to be the Slytherin he exchanged texts with about pretty flowers and beautiful hands? No way. Of course it wasn't him, Harry was wrong. He was always wrong.

And lonely.

He was very, very lonely.

His eyes looked down as he found himself arriving by the river side. The rain calmed down a bit and the water level of the river seemed to have reduced, leaving –as expected- a deserted area with consumed flowers that once bloomed into words and warmed hearts and brightened days. But that now were nothing but dead gloomy petals.

Harry's heart throbbed in sadness. He closed his eyes and lifted his hand. He knew, he knew this was useless. He knew the words he would be blooming into flowers would disappear under the rain and be swept away with the water of the river. He knew the person he wanted these words to reach the most wouldn't be reading them. He knew… But still. Before he could think twice Harry opened his eyes to the words he had subconsciously drawn in the most gentle, beautiful way he had ever once done.

_A peace of mind_

_A pureness of a heart_

_A hint of loneliness_

The beauty that those three requirements created was better than Harry had ever expected.

A small sad smile traced on his lips before, realizing that the beauty of this scenery would be doomed under the storm, and no one, no one would take a notice they had ever existed.

Just like Harry's happiness.

It never existed.

With that in mind, Harry's heart clenched in pain inside his chest and with that, he turned back and left.

Behind the tree, the shadow of a person moved gently, making sure Harry was far enough from the place before the hooded person peeked down at the flowers that had been left on the floor, flourishing and blossoming and sparkling into such beauty and brightness that not even rain could sadden, forming the words,

**Would you be my date tonight?**

* * *

Harry had never felt so depressed. So depressed that all he wanted was to go back to his room, lock himself up and simply sleep without having to deal with any of the ball-related things.

He was alone.

The person he sought as a date couldn't get his message.

His happiness was forever gone.

"Harry, Harry!" Ron repeatedly called his best friend's name that seemed to have dozed off. The two of them were sitting around a table in the middle of the widest hall of the whole Castle, the Yule ball's hall. Students and professors together enjoyed their time, dancing, laughing, talking when all harry would feel was pure boredom and sadness within him.

"Seriously Mate, if I knew Ginny dumping you would make you turn into a gloomy pumpkin I would've begged her to stay with you for the night." Ron sighed out.

Harry didn't answer.

"Oh god, Harry. Looks at this." Ron suddenly spoke.

Harry's eyes drifted to stare at the Hall's entrance where Hermione showed up in her most beautiful crimson dress alongside Seamus whose clothing wasn't as bad as Harry would've expected. He was decent, yet his attitude still bothered Harry and intimidated him sometimes.

"He's seriously using her. Can you even imagine Seamus being with a girl? And what taste does she have in dates!" Ron growled, spitting out words after words, not even thinking about what he was saying.

Somehow, this was like a déjà-vu. Harry remembered back in their fourth year when Hermione showed up with Krum to the ball and Ron was burning with jealousy.

"Where's Lavender?" harry asked, noticing his friend Ron was still unaccompanied.

"She mentioned something about making herself look good and left to the bathrooms. I seriously wish she never comes back." Ron muttered as he threw his anger on the piece of cake in his plate, throwing it in his mouth and chewing on it angrily.

Harry's eyes continued traveling around the room, wondering where the mysterious Slytherin could be right now. And who could it be? His eyes stopped at Pansy who seemed to have chosen none other than Blaise as her date, struggling with him to dance to the slow classical music that played around the hall. They looked horrible, be it Harry's anger towards them or just it being a simple fact. Harry soon noticed the one person that was –again- missing.

Draco Malfoy.

Harry looked once again around the hall to make sure he wasn't hiding somewhere around. Yet Harry was right. Malfoy was no where to be seen.

He probably decided it was no need to show up if you don't have a date, just like Harry thought at first if it wasn't for Hermione insisting on his presence.

"Have you seen Malfoy tonight?" Harry asked as he looked back at Ron who had brought more cake to their table, his fork grabbing more than he could fit inside his mouth.

"The ferret? No I haven't. He probably felt lonely since he didn't have a date and preferred to rather not come than make a fun out of his lonely self." Ron laughed out before he noticed Harry's glare on him.

"Oh, sorry mate. I…Forgot you…don't have a date either." Ron mumbled and harry sighed.

Soon Ron's good mood and appetite left as he heard the words "Ron-Ron~" calling him from behind before two gigantic arms latched around him, preventing him from finishing up his cake and almost making him choke on the food in his mouth.

"Harry, mate…" Ron was begging him with his eyes as Harry simply stood up.

"Must be nice having a date, Ron." He simply threw his way with a grin before heading out of the noisy hall.

As soon as he was in the hallway, Harry could finally have his peace of mind. His feet dragged him to a corner where no one could possibly disturb him. He took a sit on the stone bench that stood across from the huge window.

Rain.

More Rain.

The sky's grayness was enough to tell Harry that this storm was going to last longer than he expected.

He was alone

But lonely

Harry has always enjoyed being by himself, enjoying the little things in his life that none of his friends could understand. He had always preferred being on his own. Always.

Yet he was lonely.

He could feel a thing he hadn't felt in a while, a thing that not only Ginny nor Cho had once been able to fill up.

His loneliness.

His eyes looked up at the gloomy gray skies and as he closed his eyes, tried to remember the happy days of this week. They were such small moments, small words exchanged between anonymous students, yet for Harry, were the strongest fulfilling emotions he ever felt.

Since when has he become so dependent and selfish?

Dependent because all he wanted right now is having someone sit right beside him and comfort him with gentle and soothing words, and selfish because he wanted that person to be none other than the mysterious Slytherin.

Since when has he become like this?

A long sigh escaped Harry's lips.

"What is it Potter? Feeling all gloomy and lonely for being left off?"

Harry's eyes left the wet glasses of the windows to land on the person he least wanted to meet right now, Draco Malfoy.

"What about you, Malfoy?" Harry directed him a frown. "I don't recall seeing you with a date either."

Malfoy took few steps towards him and sat down at the other extremity of the bench.

"I don't need a date to enjoy myself, do I? You don't get the chance to drink Firewhisky everyday at school, do you?" Malfoy muttered as his eyes gently gazed upon the window.

Harry had never once noticed it but his eyes would change colors depending on the surroundings. At times they would be a crystal grey, others a gloomy grey. It was as if his eyes changed along with the weather.

"So you came for the wine?" Harry raised an eyebrow, feeling somehow pity for the blonde Slytherin.

"At least I came for the drinks and found some, not for the girls to get dumped by one the morning of the ball and having the rumor run all around Hogwarts in the blink of an eye." Malfoy shot back, a triumphing grin on his lips.

"I'm not here for the girls." Harry growled back, refusing to let his mind to remind earlier events of the day. He could still feel his cheek slightly stinging from where Ginny slapped him.

"Oh? Mind sharing what you're here for, then?" Malfoy asked.

"Why do you care? How about just shove off, Malfoy?" harry angrily muttered, biting his lip in pure anger.

He had enough.

This day couldn't get any worse than this.

Lonely or not, he just rather be alone than have Malfoy chat with him.

Malfoy's eyes seemed to have rested a while on Harry's face before he could look away.

"You should feel happy to have my very much company when you're being a lonely git the whole night, Potter." Malfoy finally replied.

Harry frowned once again, biting his tongue and swallowing the harsh words he felt like throwing at him before he noticed that Malfoy had actually been watching him all along to notice his loneliness.

"Why can't you just be less of a fucking prat for one goddamn night?" Harry spat, not being able to hold back his anger, knowing that he was having his very weak buttons pushed.

Malfoy kept silent for a longer while, and Harry let out a short sigh of relief, waiting impatiently for him to stand up and leave.

The melody that played in the hall was heard all the way down to the dark silent corridor where Harry and Malfoy were silently sharing the same bench, each one of them sitting at the extreme side of it.

Nothing could get any more awkward than this. Harry decided that if the Slytherin spoke one more harsh word, Harry would stand up and leave instead.

But to his greatest surprise, Malfoy's next words were none other than

"I have."

"You what?" Harry responded, not understanding one bit what the Slytherin was on about this time.

"I said I have." Malfoy repeated.

His grey eyes reflected the stormy weather outside and Harry found himself caught glancing into them.

"I have performed Wandless magic." He cleared up.

To Harry's surprise, Malfoy's words came as a shock. His mind was tired of trying to wonder whether he was or he was not the Slytherin Harry was communicating with this whole week.

What if Malfoy was really that person?

Now that he had mentioned it, Harry had never once given it a thought.

Each time he would come to the conclusion that the very Slytherin Harry grew somehow attached to was Malfoy, his mind would shut down from the simple idea and think of something else.

Was Harry afraid of facing the truth?

Was he being a coward all along?

"That wasn't your answer earlier." Harry finally responded, his eyes shining with the thunderstorm that was now displaying through the windows.

"It doesn't matter whether it was or it was not my previous answer." Malfoy stated. "This is my final word, Potter."

"So you lied." Harry seemed somehow annoyed by his behavior earlier. He was really doing his best to hide it.

Well, after finding out your purest enemy is the one you've been having small cute chats about flowers with, who wouldn't?

"I don't have a bloody idea what you're getting at, Potter." Malfoy spat.

Harry flinched. Malfoy was still making it hard for him to figure out the answer. Yet Harry knew he was close, so close to it.

All he chances are that the person Harry has been exchanging words with was none other than Malfoy.

If Malfoy was really the person Harry is seeking, there was a chance that he had read the latest words he had left as a message under the falling rain.

If Malfoy did read the text, then his sudden appearance right now, out of nowhere, sitting right next to Harry when he would never dare share a bench with him before, it all meant none other than—

Malfoy suddenly stood up.

"Malfo-"

Harry was about to blurt out when Malfoy stepped right in front of the Gryffindor and reached out his hand for him.

Harry's eyes looked up at the male, noticing for the first time tonight the tuxedo that Malfoy was putting on. His hair has been combed differently, giving him a little roughness yet it kind of matched his clothes. Harry hated to admit it but Malfoy looked rather handsome.

Aside from that, Harry's mind was still trying to reform what was happening. Malfoy's hand was right under his eyes and Harry had no idea what the Slytherin was exactly doing.

"Get your bloody ass up and grab my hand, Potter." Malfoy muttered.

Harry could notice a faint tint of pink cover his cheeks as his eyes drifted to look aside. He seemed more than just embarrassed with his act.

Get his ass up? Grab his hand? What exactly was the blonde git plotting this time?

Harry frowned, wondering if this was one of the ferret's pranks to get to him. But as soon as his emerald eyes met the grey ones he could see no single hint of amusement.

The Slytherin was serious.

A shiver ran down Harry's spine as he hesitated. His eyes averting back to his hand then back up to his eyes. Malfoy blinked at him, still waiting, hand out.

Harry finally gave in, he was ready to lift up his hand and grip Malfoy's when he suddenly found his hand wrapped with slender long beautiful fingers that pulled firmly and Harry soon found himself pulled up away from the bench, standing right in front of Malfoy, only a small space separating them.

What now? What exactly should he do? This was somehow getting awkward, Harry thought.

Harry was few inches away from the Slytherin, yet he didn't fail to notice the small fragrance of flowers flowing all around him. He had never once noticed Malfoy had such a nice smell around him. Well, of course, he never dared to step any closer to him before.

The silence was starting to get nothing but awkward, as Malfoy and harry exchanged gazes, and Harry finally decided to break it.

"Malfoy, I have no idea what you—" Harry started.

"Shut your mouth for a second, for god's sake, Potter." Malfoy rolled his eyes. "The next melody is almost up." He added.

All along, Harry had forgotten that the melodies from the hall around the corner were still playing non-stop, he could clearly imagine his friend Hermione dancing with Seamus and Ron sitting down on the table refusing to dance with Lavender.

And at Malfoy's words, the melody ended and soon, a more soothing, gentle, slow melody played.

A gentle hand wrapped around Harry's waist, holding him closely and Harry gasped in surprise. Harry could feel his waist almost burning from the simple touch of the slightly taller boy, who soon took the lead and began stepping around the hall along with the music, their bodies gently moved in perfect sync with each other, their skins brushed lightly as their hands squeezed in a firm hold.

It took longer than it should for Harry to understand that Malfoy and him were actually dancing.

He felt unbelievably uncomfortable. Was he that lonely looking that he had the Slytherin he hated the most take pity on him and ask him for a dance? Harry felt ashamed, yet didn't pull back from the hold.

Harry turned his face back to look down at his feet and the simple movement of brushing his nose slightly against Malfoy's neck was enough to bring him an amazing scent of flowers Malfoy had in him. A mixture of_ gentleness_, pureness and…

Harry's eyes curiously drifted back to look at Malfoy's face whose eyes were staring straight ahead, escaping Harry's gaze. Harry knew he must've been just as uncomfortable as he was. Their bodies were moving gently to the music and all of a sudden, Harry caught a simple glimpse of it.

_…__A hint of sadness._

_…__And beauty._

Harry's heart raced in surprise as those words came across his mind.

It was clear. Clearer than the daylight. Clearer than the full moon in the middle of the night when the sky had no hint of cloud in it.

Malfoy was no one other than him.

Malfoy was the one to teach him about a new form of magic.

Malfoy was the one to teach him about gentleness.

Malfoy was the one to teach him about true beauty.

Malfoy was the one to trace a smile upon his face when he was sad, the one to exchange small words and greetings about beautiful flowers and great weather. The one to push him to take decisions he so long hesitated to take. The one to accept to be his date when he didn't even ask him properly.

Under the sudden realization, Harry found himself mouth agape, his heart racing as a knot formed in his stomach. This couldn't be happening. How a simple glance at his face could have been enough for Harry to be able to see underneath the image Harry had of Malfoy?

Malfoy's eyes soon drifted down to land on Harry's emerald eyes, and that exact moment, as their gazes met and Harry's heart jumped off his chest, Harry could finally confess that those qualities did match him.

They matched him all along yet Harry could never notice it. He was blinded by hatred, he was blinded by Malfoy's attitude, too blinded to actually see the gentle person behind the stoic face of the person he used to call an enemy.

"Malfoy…" Harry breathed out, immediately regretting as all he had managed to form was a faint breath.

Malfoy arched an eyebrow.

He seemed to have noticed.

He had noticed that Harry found out.

His now calm grey eyes were gently resting on Harry's face, his feet slowing down until he finally took his last step. His hand still gripping Harry's who was now staring at him with eyes full of questions left without answers, or answers he had no need to know.

The hand that had slightly squeezed Harry's waist didn't seem to want to let go, craving that simple touch so badly. Harry could hear his breathing shortening as their faces were brought closer. His chest rested against Malfoy's and his fast heartbeats joined along with his. Their fingers intertwined around each other and soon their eyes closed and their lips approached timidly.

"Harry!" Hermione's sudden voice shouted along the hallway all the way back from the Hall's entrance. "Harry where are you?"

Hermione stepped towards the hallway and her eyes drifted to catch the sight of two familiar bodies standing barely away from each other.

"Harry? Malfoy?" Her expression showed her clear surprise and confusion.

Harry was standing barely away from Malfoy, doing his best to hide away his blush as his hand covered half of his face.

Malfoy whose hand that tugged on Harry's waist pulled back immediately and glanced right back at Hermione whose senses were tingling.

"Were you… Were you two fighting again?!" Hermione shouted as she angrily stepped their way, her glare immediately piercing Malfoy's.

"Um, Hermione…It's not—" harry started, trying to clear up the misunderstanding.

"Listen up, Malfoy!" Hermione muttered as she stopped right in front of the Slytherin, shooting him a glare. "Don't you dare touch Harry, or else I would—"

"What would you do? Hex me?" Malfoy responded, a dirty smirk on his face. One of those smirks that made him the most annoying gits Harry had ever known.

Hermione swallowed dryly as her lips trembled in anger.

"Cowardly Mudblood."

The words Malfoy spoke were enough to throw the tension into an instant fight, and Hermione didn't hesitate to pull out her want in less than a second, opening her mouth and ready to shoot a spell.

"Hermione, no!" Harry suddenly shout before stepping right in between the two, his body forming a protection to whatever Malfoy was going to receive.

Hermione's expression changed into a surprised, confused one.

"Harry?" She mumbled his name, as if she couldn't believe what was happening.

"He's not worth it!" Harry quickly formed. His hand landed on Hermione's, trying to make her put her wand down. "You've always said that, didn't you?" Harry received a simple glance before Hermione looked down, lowering her hand in regret.

"Is that all you've got, Mudblo—"

"Shut up, Malfoy! _Shut up!_" Harry spat those words in the angriest way possible, making Malfoy give him a slightly surprised stare, succeeding on making him calm down.

Hermione's eyes looked just as surprised at Harry who seemed to have reached his limit and whose body was now trembling in anger.

"Hermione?" A familiar voice called and Hermione jumped off her place before turning back to face Ron standing at the other side of the hall.

Ron's eyes tried to understand the situation as he looked at each of the three persons.

Hermione had her wand down facing Harry who looked like he was standing in between her and Malfoy.

Ron was slow, dumb and stupid at times but sometimes, he thinks he'd deserve an award for understanding the situations in the blink of an eye.

"Um…Er… They're calling for us at the hall for the final feast, and since we're prefects we should be leading the younger students back to their houses once the ball ends."

It took Hermione a while before she gave Harry a worried look, smiled faintly at him then turned back to walk past Ron and back to the hall.

Harry pierced Ron with a gaze and the boy didn't catch quick what he meant before he stumbled and turned over, running to catch Hermione's hand at the corner of the hallway.

"Don't you dare touch me, Ronald Weasley—"

Ron pulled her suddenly for a kiss.

Hermione's face flushed red and before she could protest, she found herself dragged back into the hall.

An awkward silence fell upon the hall once again and this time with the music silencing, all the two could hear was the sound of the raindrops falling all over the castle.

"Er…"Harry lift up his gaze, trying to find a way to break the silence.

And at his most unexpected expression, Malfoy's face seemed to have gained a faint blush.

"Malfoy?" Harry called him, a wide grin showing on his face as he turned completely to face him.

"It's the Firewhisky." He mumbled.

"Firewhisky, huh?" Harry repeated, scooting even closer.

Harry's arms rested on each side of Malfoy's hips, gently gripping them.

Malfoy faintly shivered and his eyes finally decided to meet Harry's, his hand that covered his face fell down as he growled in a soft way that Harry couldn't help but find cute.

Holding him so close helped Harry notice things he never gave second thoughts to. Like how slender Malfoy's body was, how beautiful his face –especially when tinted with a blush- looked. How soothing his voice sounded and how—

Malfoy's fingers landed softly against Harry's cheek, the simple touch was enough to send shivers down his spine, his fingertips traced softly their way up, swirling around the straps of dark hair that seemed to follow the touch gracefully.

"How gentle…"

"Shut up, Potter."

These were the only words Harry could hear before his whole being was consumed by the shots of happiness that sent waves through his body. Happiness mixed with warmth and desire. A burning desire that once his hot breath mixed with Malfoy's he could no longer hold back.

_A peace of mind,_

_A pureness of the heart,_

_A hint of sadness,_

_Those three shall be the requirements to perform the most powerful magic of all time,_

_Some called it strength of nature,_

_Some called it power of the heart,_

_Some called it Love._

**-End-**


End file.
